memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Columbia/A New Command/Act One
Sitting in drydock is an NX-class vessel as a inspection pod is flying towards the dock that has the ship berth inside the dock. Inside the inspection pod a Starfleet Captain is sitting inside the pod looking at the padd in her hands, then looks up at the Columbia as Commander Williams looks at her. The ventral plating team says they'll be done in about three days Katie says as she looks at the ship then at Brianna. She looks at her. Be sure they match the color to the nacelle housings Brianna says as she looks at her then at the ship. Katie grins at her. What you're planning on posing for a postcard on the primary hull? Katie says as she looks at her. Brianna looks at her and snickers. No, but maybe Brianna says as she looks at Katie. Katie looks at her. Thanks for recommending me for chief engineer Katie says as she looks at Brianna. She looks at her. Don't mention it you need a chance to prove yourself and Commander Tucker was the one who recommended you for the job Katie and I would't have it any other way Brianna says as she looks at her. Katie smiles at her. Then the com activates. Orbital six Katie says as she activated the com. Captain Martin ma'am a Crewmen says over the com. She looks at the Columbia. Go ahead Ensign Captain Martin says as she looks at the ship. Admiral Halsey needs to see you at Starfleet Command right away ma'am the Crewmen says over the com. She turns to Katie. Tell him we're on our way Captain Martin says as she looks at ship. The transmission ends as they looked at each other. At Starfleet Command in the briefing room Captain Martin walks into the room and sees Captains Halliwell, Martin, and Admiral Halsey. Captain Martin have a seat Admiral Halsey says as he looks at her. They sat down as she looks at them. What's going on sir? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Captain Halliwell briefs them on what happened as a tactical map appears on the large screen and briefs Captain Martin what happened. The freighter Shenandoah was attacked by two Romulan ships and by the time we got there the ship had been destroyed and the Romulans also destroyed the Antares Base as well says Typhuss s he looks at Captain Martin. Brianna looks at the Admiral. Why would they do that? Brianna asked as she looks at them. Admiral Halsey looks at her. We're not sure why they attacked the base and the freighter Admiral Halsey says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Their threating war Brianna says as she looks at them. Captain Halliwell looks at her, John, and Admiral Halsey. They could be says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna, John, and Admiral Halsey. Halsey turns to Brianna. We're launching Columbia ahead of her original launch date Admiral Halsey says as he looks at Brianna. Typhuss is surprised by what the Admiral said. Is there an issue Captain Halliwell? Admiral Halsey says as he looks at him. Captain Halliwell looks at him. No sir, just surprised, that's all says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Halsey. Halsey looks at her and gives her orders. I wish I could give you something more exciting for your maiden voyage Captain, but it's pretty straightforward, you'll be delivering supplies to the science station on Epsilon 2 Admiral Halsey says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Am I expected to go into combat? Captain Martin says as she looks at the Admiral and Captains Martin and Halliwell. He looks at her. Maybe but if it comes to that Captain Halliwell and a squad of other Starfleet vessels will move into help you, and we're still looking into an XO for you Admiral Halsey says as he looks at her. She looks at them. All right I'll head out to spacedock and prep the Columbia for launch Captain Martin says as she looks at them. She leaves as the doors closed Captain Halliwell looks at them and tells them the way they were destroyed. Typhuss we should tell her what she's up against out there John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss turns to him and explains the reason for not telling Brianna about the base and freighter being destroyed by a plasma torpedo. She has to get ready for the launch of her ship and doesn't need to worry about the Romulans right now says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. It doesn't make it right to keep her in the dark John says as he leaves the briefing room, as Halsey looks at the doors and then looks at Captain Halliwell. He's very protective of his sister Admiral Halsey says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. He looks at the Admiral. Yeah he is says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Halsey. The Columbia is in the drydock as the arms are working along her outer hull. In cargo bay 2 The crew along with the senior staff are standing at attention as Captain Martin walks onto the deck, and over to the stand and looks at the crew and the senior staff. To Captain Brianna Martin, starlog December 1st 2154, you are hereby requested and required to take command of the NX-02 Columbia as of this date, signed Rear Admiral James Black, Starfleet Command, so, to sum up, I just want to say I am thrilled to be your new captain, I want this to be an efficient ship, tightly run, but also one that you're glad to be serving on, everyone but the senior officers is dismissed Captain Martin says as she looks at the crew and the senior staff. Brianna is in front of the senior staff and walks over to Lieutenant Shrun and looks at the padd. Lieutenant Shrun our chief communications officer it says here you're a Andorian what made you turn down the Imperial Guard to serve aboard an Earth vessel? Captain Martin says as she looks at Shrun. Shrun looks at her. After the Babel Crisis Commander Shran talked to the Andorian council and they allowed Andorians to service aboard any Earth vessels, and I applied for Starfleet Command at the age of 19 and here I am Captain Lieutenant Shrun says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Welcome aboard Lieutenant Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods and she walks over to Lieutenant Rain Lao. Lieutenant Rain Lao our chief of security and armory officer it says here you're only 20? Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She nods at her. So how did you get the job as armory officer on board an NX-class starship? Captain Martin asked as she looks at her. She looks at her. I ranked top 8 in my marksman class at the Academy and also topped a simulation of a boarding party, I-I know I'm not as experienced as you were expecting, but you can count on me Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her. She looks at her. Welcome aboard Lieutenant Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Lao. She nods and goes to at ease and Captain Martin walks towards Ensign T'Rao. Ensign T'Rao our new chief helmsman Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. That's correct Captain Ensign T'Rao says as he looks at her. She looks at the padd. It says here that your a Vulcan and you topped your science class at the Academy is that correct Ensign? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He raises an eye brow. That's also correct Captain Ensign T'Rao says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Why would you want to pilot a Starship instead of being the chief science officer onboard an NX-class vessel?" Captain Martin asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. I wanted a challenge it seemed logical to study helm control more then science there's not a lot of my people that pilot starships, most are chief science officers onboard Starships in the Vulcan High Command Ensign T'Rao says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Welcome aboard then Ensign prep us for launch Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He leaves to head to the Bridge as she finally goes to Doctor Finn. Doctor Claire Finn our chief medical officer it says here you were trained by Doctor Phlox on board Enterprise, your credentials are exceptional Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She nods. Yes, Captain they are I am an expert in molecular surgery, DNA engineering, psychiatry Doctor Finn says as she looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks at her. It says here you were selected for this post at the request and referral of Doctor Phlox Captain Martin says as she looks at Doctor Finn. She nods at her. Sickbay is ready for anything that happens on this mission Doctor Finn says as she looks at her. She looks at her. Welcome aboard Doctor all of you welcome aboard now we've got alot of time to get this ship ready for launch all right, everybody settle in we ship out this afternoon dismissed Captain Martin says as she looks at the senior staff. She walks into her ready room and looks around the room and sees the picture of the Space Shuttle Columbia that was lost with all hands in the early 2000s, she looks at the picture of her and her family after her graduation from Starfleet Academy then she gets up from her chair and left the Ready Room. She walks onto the bridge and see her senior staff at their stations and she walks over to her chair. All right let's get under way Shrun hail the dock master Captain Martin says as she sat in the chair. Shrun nods and inputs commands into the console and turns to the Captain. The dock master has cleared us for departure Lieutenant Shrun says as he looks at her. She turns to Ensign T'Rao. Ensign take us out when we've cleared dock take us to warp Captain Martin says as she sits in the Captain's Chair. T'Rao inputs commands into the console. The Columbia leaves drydock and then leaps into warp.